


with my hands tied

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Felching, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, hand restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't know what Liam is looking for and he doesn't expect what Liam pulls out.</p>
<p>A thin tie, an all black one that he wears for sports banquets sometimes.</p>
<p>“What's that for?”</p>
<p>Liam pads over, his devilish grin growing as he plays with the material between his fingers. He doesn't respond and it makes Zayn's heart race.</p>
<p>“Since you've decided you don't want to touch me anymore,” Liam murmurs in response, knees digging into the bed and making it dip from his weight. "I thought I'd make it easier on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	with my hands tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This one is for Liza and Ilo, love you guys xo
> 
> Title from Hands Tied by Toni Braxton.
> 
> (Hand restraints wasn't a tag, but I wanted to make sure to tag it but so if you think of what the proper tag is please let me know)

Zayn grits his teeth, the tension in his jaw nearly painful but he can't help it. He knows he is glaring, eyes narrowed as he crosses his arms and takes in the scene in front of him. He should be used to it by now, should know it is harmless but it just aggravates him so much.

Liam teases him for it usually, tickling his chin with those damned crinkled eyes as he tells Zayn how cute he is when he is jealous. It is impossible not to smile around Liam, but he hates it because he isn't jealous, okay?

He is just irritated. He is irritated that even though everyone on campus knows they are dating, Zayn still has to witness people throwing themselves onto Liam like he isn't standing ten feet away. Even if they are plastered to each other like they _usually_ are, it still happens.

Zayn sighs. He understands though, because Liam does look really good right now - he _always_ does, but there is something about him when he first comes off of the field after a game that makes him breathtaking. His face is flushed, a bit sweaty and it makes his curls stick to his forehead. The smile on his face always makes his cheeks bunch and round, blinding Zayn with how bright it is.

The spandex of his pants wraps tightly around his thighs, the padding making his bum seem a bit plumper than it really is. The jersey is tight around his frame, and even though the shoulder pads make his shoulders look bigger than they really are, there is no denying the strength in his arms with the way his muscles bulge out every time he moves them.

He has let his beard grow for the season, so it is thick and unruly against his jaw and Zayn smiles smugly at the mark he can see on his throat from the night before, when Liam was a ball of adrenaline like he always is the night before a big game. Zayn is always worried he is going to tire himself out because his sex drive seems to increase tenfold.

(And he always tires Zayn out, fire in his eyes after a couple of rounds while Zayn tries just to keep his open.)

The girl talking to Liam can be heard giggling over the crowd of people and energy around them, and she is really overdoing it. Zayn continues towards them, trying to keep his face neutral as her hand lands on Liam’s belly as she speaks. A tiny touch, nothing really but Zayn's pace picks up a bit at the sight of it.

Liam is polite as always, shifting back some and not acknowledging the touch as he laughs at whatever she says. If he is even aware that she is flirting, because the other lad always seems to be adorably and frustratingly oblivious to it.

(And his laugh, that too is breathtaking, the way his eyes fall shut and his mouth opens wide around the sound. There are hundreds of people around them and all Zayn can see is Liam so yeah, he gets why other people may fall under his spell as well.)

“What's so funny?” Zayn laughs dryly as he comes up to them, and Liam doesn't hesitate to wrap an arm around his back even though he still holds his helmet in the same hand. Liam buries his face into Zayn's jaw, chuckling softly like he knows that Zayn is being petty before kissing him there.

“Nothing.”

Zayn’s brows push together as his eyes slide over the girl, who presses her lips tightly together like she isn’t going to say either. She is quite gorgeous, with almond shaped eyes and sharp cheekbones, full lips and hair that is pulled tightly into a ponytail at the top of her skull, accentuating all of her sharp features. She isn't familiar, but the sparkle in her eyes when she looks at Liam is.

“Sure looks like something is funny. Hilarious even.”

Liam gives him a grin, eyes knowing as he taps his football helmet against Zayn’s bum. It is then Zayn realizes, Liam is _trying_ to make him jealous. The shit is fully aware of what he is doing.

“I gotta go love, see you at the party?” He pecks a quick kiss to Zayn’s turned down lips before nodding towards the girl he had been talking to.

“See you, babe.”

Liam jogs off at the same time Andy, waiting by the locker room doors, screams, “Come on, Payno. Quit flirting, Coach is calling.”

And it makes Zayn grit his teeth even more.

+*

Zayn is going a bit overboard, he _knows_. He can't help it though, because it guarantees Liam's attention, at least the attention of his hands, will be on him. And it is working, his palm are spreading up Zayn's back, gripping his hips or tickling through the hair at the nape of his neck. Tiny touches that probably don’t mean anything to the people around them, but makes a heat burn through Zayn’s limbs.

Liam's lips pout every time Zayn's voice drops an octave, though he really isn't flirting. He isn't interested in the conversation with the girl from his Contemporary Literature class, but more so in the way it makes Liam touch him even more every time she giggles.

Liam huffs out a breath, turns to Andy though his hand remains firm on Zayn's back. Liam knows better than to try to make Zayn jealous because Liam is ten times worse than he is, all pouted lips and furrowed brows, possessive hands and disgruntled noises. He is completely obvious, because it is one of the few things that makes his normally kind face crumple into something less friendly.

And it is difficult not to touch him back, to rid the pout from his lips and ease the way his fingertips crave to touch Liam - anywhere. He just loves touching Liam as much as he can, innocently or not. But if Liam wants to play, he can play, too.

“Wanna smoke?” Zayn asks the girl, nudging his head towards the sliding doors that separate the beer pong game from the people huddled outside. He taps the cigarette hidden behind his ear, feeling the smirk that he usually uses with Liam slide onto his lips.

The girl nods, looking over her shoulder for the friend she had been with as Liam scrapes his lips to the corner of Zayn's mouth. The urge to turn his head and press their lips together properly is difficult to ignore but he does, grinning to himself as Liam makes a disgruntled noise in response.

Zayn pulls away and out of his boyfriend’s grip. He can feel Liam's eyes on him as he pulls open the sliding door, and he considers touching the girl’s back, innocently but he is afraid Liam’s face might break with the force of his attempted glare. It looks wrong on him, really, and Zayn doesn’t want to push him too much in case he takes it personal.

They shouldn't play games like this, Zayn reckons. Both of them are awful at keeping up the teasing or the ignoring, and it always ends up in a rush of lust, sloppy, biting kisses and rough hands, fighting for dominance until Liam submits like he nearly always does.

This time isn't any different and Zayn should have known. Even in the crowded area, he should have known it wouldn't stop Liam from touching him the way his body craves Liam to.

He is barely through the sliding door after finishing his cigarette when Liam is grabs for him, thick fingers circling his wrists before he is being pulled forward. Liam guides him into the living room, a massive room that fits the most people, because Liam and his roommates had emptied it of all furniture when they started having parties at the beginning of the season.

The music that hits his ears is slow, dirty in a way that makes Zayn know it was Liam who chose the track list. It flows through Zayn, making him press against Liam's back to whisper the _baby_ _tonight it's gonna get nasty_ against his neck.

He pulls back when he remembers he is supposed to be keeping his hands to himself in order to work Liam up, and Liam's fingers grip his wrist tighter like he is afraid Zayn is attempting to pull away.

Liam turns, tugging him along as he mouths the lyrics, eyes dark as they drag down Zayn's body. _My face is your pony and I want you to ride it -_

Zayn feels hot all over but he rolls his eyes, giving Liam a disinterested look. His dick plumps under his briefs, threatening to strain the tight of the jeans he wears. Liam looks good like this too, his black shirt tight across his shoulders, jeans sagging low enough he can see the peek of white at the top. There is a snapback snug on his head, one Zayn thinks is his, but he can't tell what belongs to who half of the time.

Liam lets his hands go to curl his arms around Zayn’s back, and Zayn still doesn't touch him, letting his arms fall numbly to his sides. Liam's brows furrow, lips pouting out again as he turns Zayn, hips wiggling against his own, horribly off beat and the fond in his chest is hard to contain but he bites at his lips until he feels like they could break off.

“You're not touching me then?”

The words are whispered in his ear as Liam guides him back, killing Zayn with the slight wounded sound in them. He can't resist then, even though he knows Liam is playing on his weaknesses to win.

Liam's body is hot against his own as he plasters Zayn against the wall, palms spreading down his side and lips tickling against his jaw. Zayn grins, fingering the loopholes of Liam's jeans as he pulls their hips together. He can just barely make out the sound of Liam singing, _whose gon’ touch you like me?_ over Chris Brown’s louder voice, but it makes drops of precome push out against his briefs, which feel tighter by the way his cock has hardened almost achingly so underneath them.

“Nobody baby,” Liam sings along roughly before biting the column of his throat. The gasp Zayn lets out is muted by the music but it _feels_ loud, making his cheeks hot as Liam rolls his tongue over the bruised skin like an apology.

He can't help the way his hips roll against Liam’s, legs spreading to fit his boyfriend better between them. He knows no one around them is paying them any attention, but he feels like all eyes are on the two of them and he likes it more than he had expected to.

“Wanna head upstairs?” Liam murmurs huskily before nipping at the thick of his earlobe.

Zayn bites on his bottom lip, nodding but Liam doesn't pull away. Instead, he kisses across his jaw, nudging his head softly until his throat is exposed again.

Liam kisses him gently this time, tongue rolling over his skin before his teeth follow in its wake. A shiver rolls down Zayn's spine as he tries to tug Liam closer, even though it is impossible because of how close they already are.

“You sure you don't wanna ask that girl from earlier that instead,” Zayn tries, but the memory of them flirting makes his words sound less teasing than he intends.

Liam groans quietly, fingers circling Zayn's wrists before he pins them beside Zayn's hips and _fuck_ -

“Only if you want her to watch.”

Zayn knocks his head against the wall, his face on fire because of Liam and the fact that they are surrounded by practically everyone they go to school with. He would be up for something like that, having an exhibition kink that he never has admitted to out loud but Zayn knows as much.

“No.”

Liam chuckles hoarsely, rolling his hips back against Zayn's. “No? Maybe I want to show her how good I am at riding dick babe -”

Zayn huffs out, struggling against the hold Liam has on him. He knocks their foreheads together, eyeing the swell of Liam's bottom lip as he rolls his tongue over it. “Is that what you want to do?”

“Somethin’ like,” is all Liam says before he is pulling Zayn off of the wall and back into the dense crowd.

They stumble their way through the people and up the stairs to the second floor, where the bedrooms and bathrooms are. Liam has Zayn's shirt tossed onto the hallway floor before they make it to his room, the buttons of his jeans undone as he pushes Zayn past the threshold like he doesn’t care that there are a few people lingering in the hallway around them.

Liam grips the back of Zayn's thighs, kicking the door closed behind them before he lifts him. Zayn blurts out a soft moan, tightening his thighs around Liam's waist as Liam spreads his fingers over his bum.

“You sure,” Zayn tries, voice breathless as he tries to keep playing. He kicks off his sneakers, making them bang loudly to the floor. “You don't want her to join? She can watch you ride me from here -”

He taps his jaw and Liam practically growls as he drops Zayn onto the bed, carefully, with a hand planted firm to Zayn’s spine. “Have fun with her, I'll go tend to your girl -”

The sigh Zayn lets out at finally having Liam’s hard body pressing on top of him turns into a rougher sound as he pushes forward to muffle it against Liam's lips. It isn't a nice kiss, desperate like with too much teeth. He bites Liam's bottom lip, but rolls his tongue over his teeth marks in apology as Liam gasps out.

“Shut up,” Zayn groans between kisses, dragging the pads of his fingers over the short hairs at the back of Liam's head as much as he can before the snapback prevents him from getting to his longer hair.

“Just saying,” Liam shoots back, nipping at his bottom lip in retaliation. “If you rather have your tongue between her legs, I'll -”

“No,” Zayn says sharply before Liam can finish. He pulls back some, giving Liam a hard look. He hopes Liam gets the _let’s not talk about them anymore_ he wants to say, but doesn't because he doesn't want to give up first. “Just want you.”

He knows Liam knows that, but he feels the need to assure Liam anyway because something toxic curls in Zayn’s belly at the idea of Liam being with anyone else and he doesn’t want Liam to feel the same. A soft look crosses Liam's face before he pecks a quick kiss to Zayn's lips as if to tell him he knows.

Zayn inhales sharply, trying to catch his breath as Liam climbs off of him and pads away, a smirk on his lips. The music is loud, though muffled, and every now and then he can hear voices right outside of Liam's bedroom door.

It makes it exciting, but Zayn prays Liam remembered to lock the door. He doesn't think he did but it doesn't make him nervous, but increases the arousal pulsing through him at the idea of someone walking in on them instead.

Liam pushes open his closet door as he wiggles out of his shoes and jeans clumsily, leaving them on the floor as he steps out of them to reach deeper into his closet. Zayn doesn't know what he is looking for and he doesn't expect what Liam pulls out.

A thin tie, an all black one that he wears for sports banquets sometimes.

“What's that for?”

Liam pads over, his devilish grin growing as he plays with the material between his fingers. He doesn't respond and it makes Zayn's heart race.

“Since you've decided you don't want to touch me anymore,” Liam murmurs in response, knees digging into the bed and making it dip from his weight. He looks oddly adorable with just his briefs and hat on, socks loose around his ankles. "I thought I'd make it easier on you."

Zayn exhales softly, all too aware of the way his eyes blow out at what he thinks Liam is suggesting. “You started the game. I was just playing along.”

Liam rakes his eyes up his body before throwing a leg over his waist. He settles onto his lap before he grabs Zayn's wrists, not hurting him but not gentle in the way he tugs them above Zayn's head.

It makes his belly swoop, and he lets out a breathless laugh that must sound nervous because Liam's voice softens, fingers rubbing at the tendons on the inside of his wrist.

“This okay?”

“Yeah, Liam,” Zayn breathes back without hesitation. He feels as if it might make him shatter across the sheets, but definitely okay. “ _Fuck_.”

Liam slides his lips across Zayn's quickly before tending to his hands. The tie is tight, but not too much, and Liam tugs on it a little with a questioning look that Zayn nods at.

“I'll still find a way to touch you,” Zayn says lowly, grinning as he tries to push up some to capture Liam's lips with his own. It proves to be harder than expected, especially when Liam pulls farther away from him.

“Not like this,” Liam says, and he is leaning forward, tugging on Zayn's wrists again.

Zayn pouts as Liam lets him go but his hands stay in place, harder to move where they hang above his head. He tilts back, taking in the way the tie connects from his wrists to one of the poles in Liam's headboard.

“Babe,” Zayn groans softly, legs spreading out as his dick twitches under Liam. Witty comments strike his thoughts but all he can do is shiver out soft moans as Liam's hands warm down his sides and his tongue rolls down his neck. The urge to touch Liam already seems like too much; to drag his fingers through his curls, scratch at his back or get a grip around his hips - _something_.

“Gonna make you watch me,” Liam murmurs huskily before nipping at his throat, fingers curling at the waistband of his jeans to tug them down his hips some. “Make m’self come.”

Zayn’s breath is shaky as Liam pulls back to lean across the bed. He keeps his eyes locked on Liam as he hears the other man shuffle around in the drawer before producing an opened bottle of lube.

“Gonna finger y’self? Even though you like my fingers better?”

Liam presses his lips tightly together as he nods. He falls back between Zayn's legs, showing off his bunched up belly and bare, toned thighs, the white fabric of his briefs and how they barely hide the hard of his cock. It is obscene, watching the way Liam cups himself, groaning lowly before he drops the bottle of lube onto the bed to wiggle the material off.

Zayn pulls against the restraints like a habit as Liam's dick slaps wetly against his navel. His legs spread, over Zayn's, giving him a full view of the vein on the underside, the flushed color taking over his prick, the dark of his balls and the way his bum rounds as he shifts against the sheets.

Zayn clenches his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath as he hears the cap of the bottle pop open.

“Get proper loose f’ me?”

Liam flicks his eyes up at Zayn, a look of concentration on his reddened face. There is a slight shake in his fingers as he dribbles lube onto himself, messily. Zayn watches every drop slide against his skin before Liam touches himself, fingers tickling down his length.

“Beautiful,” Zayn breathes because he knows that Liam gets nervous like this even if he refuses to tell him so. He has asked Liam to touch himself before, and the lad had looked so overwhelmed, begging Zayn quietly to talk to him while doing so. “Proper hard thinkin’ about my fingers?”

“I like my fingers just fine,” Liam huffs out as he cups his balls, rubbing his fingers against himself. The dim light on reflects against the slick of the lube, sticky on Liam's fingers as he dribbles more onto them. “Don't even need you.”

Zayn makes a displeased noise as he kicks his ankle against Liam's hip. Liam laughs quietly, shaking his head.

“Joking,” he promises, slipping his fingers lower. His legs spread more as he leans back further, resting on an elbow as he slips his fingers between his cheeks.

He over plays it, but Zayn can't complain because he looks so good like this, his lips parted and eyes falling shut as he rubs a finger against himself. Zayn can't see well, but he knows the crease in Liam's brow means he has pushed past the rim.

_Fuck_ , Zayn moves his hips up like his jeans are enough to relieve the pressure building between his legs. It doesn't, and Liam had moved his jeans down enough that they barely cover his cock. He strains against his briefs, soaking the material as he watches Liam fuck his finger into himself, a tension taking over his thighs.

He always trembles when Zayn gets his fingers into him, even if they have just started. It is like he craves the feel, craves getting fucked and Zayn is more than happy to satiate his need. He wants to now, nails digging into his palms in frustration because he wants to touch Liam so fucking bad.

He drags his toes against Liam's side like that is enough, and Liam whimpers quietly, jerking his finger faster like he needs Zayn to touch him too.

“Want me to touch you?” Zayn tries, voice tight. “Just let me -”

Liam shakes his head as he presses a second finger against himself. Stubborn he is, and Zayn narrows his eyes but Liam isn't looking at him.

He takes forever, each second that passes feeling like an hour. Zayn grows increasingly warmer, sweat budding across his skin though he doesn't move. It is from the arousal twisting down his spine, from the slick sounds and quiet whimpers, the way Liam’s dick twitches and streaks out sticky precome across his navel. From the way Liam shivers, gasping out when he has hit that ball of nerves that always make his eyes roll back and his skin burn a dark shade of red.

“Fuck, _Liam_ ,” Zayn complains, hips grinding shamelessly against nothing as he watches his boyfriend. He is so hard it makes his head fuzzy, nothing in his head other than a replay of Liam's name. “I'm not begging for it, but can you just -”

The corner of Liam's lips quirk up as he flicks his eyes open, fingers scissoring and fucking into himself in an uncoordinated manner. He parts his lips but instead of responding, he huffs out an overwhelmed noise, fingers of his other hand gripping onto Zayn’s calf.

“Fuck, Liam - please?”

Liam shudders, but he pulls his fingers from himself, allowing Zayn to see the way his hole clenches around nothing as he falls completely onto his back. Zayn hates begging, but at this point he feels no shame in it, not with the way it feels like he could die if Liam doesn’t touch him.  

Liam grabs Zayn's foot when he sits up, pecking a  kiss to the inside of his ankle before he maneuvers into a kneel. “Please what?”

Zayn’s face crumples into a frown as he shifts up the bed, to relieve the ache starting in his arms. He rests his hands on top of his head as Liam gets the hint and helps him move upwards.

“Please touch me.”

Liam nods, tugging Zayn’s jeans farther down his hips as he bends forward, scraping his lips across Zayn's bunched up belly. Zayn wants to breathe out in relief but Liam still doesn't touch him, even as he pulls off his jeans and his briefs, he doesn't touch him other than a scrape of his knuckles underneath the band, or where his thighs ghost over his own.

Liam cups the headboard as he hovers over his lap, legs spread enough that they don’t touch and the hard curve of his prick is inches away from Zayn’s. He shifts upwards, curling his fingers around himself and fuck -

Liam pumps himself lazily, a tease as he nears his prick closer to Zayn's face. Zayn groans quietly, watching him pull the foreskin back before sliding down his length, precome making his fingers wet.

Zayn's lips part out of habit, though Liam is still too low to reach his mouth. He regrets moving up the bed, wishing he was down low enough to arch his head forward and lick at the swollen head.

Liam huffs out quiet _oh_ s as he strokes himself, the muscles in his belly rippling. His fingers are too loose, but Zayn is sure he could come like this eventually. Zayn will just explode if he has to wait that long.

“Baby,” Zayn says quietly, knocking his head back against the headboard to look up at Liam. Liam is staring back down at him, eyes dark and heavy with lust like he is getting off on Zayn watching him stroke off. “Please fuck me.”

Liam presses their lips together, groaning quietly. He stops pumping himself, falling closer to Zayn's lap so they finally press together.

He is wound up so tight he feels on the edge already. Pleasure shoots through him just from Liam's skin touching his aching cock, still wet from the lube stuck to his skin.

Liam grazes his length with his own, rolling his hips like a lap dance before he grinds down harder. Zayn lets out an embarrassing noise but Liam licks past his teeth like he could care less, his fingers digging into Zayn's jaw to tilt his head back.

“Arms okay?” Liam breathes, pulling back some as he rubs his thumbs soothingly across Zayn's beard.

They ache, but it isn't as bad as the way his dick aches so he nods, just needing Liam to make him come already.

“Don't -” Zayn blurts as Liam shifts off his lap again, but the words get caught in his throat as Liam turns around, sitting in Zayn's lap.

Zayn drags his eyes down Liam's spine, taking in the muscles rippling across his shoulders, the sweat pooling at his lower back and the way his cheeks round where they press against his cock. It is a beautiful sight, but nothing beats the way Liam's thick fingers looking circling around his length after he has slicked more lube onto them, hips lifting up as he guides the head to his hole.

Liam plays with the brim of his snapback as he slowly presses down against Zayn, swallowing the head. Liam is so tight around him, the heat warming through Zayn and settling in his chest. His hands jerk against the restraints again, a habit because he wants to grip onto Liam's hips and help him ease down.

Liam’s spine curves as he bends forward more, showing off the way he stretches around the thick of him. He lets out quiet whimpers, softer than the muffled noise from outside.

“Oh god, you’re so tight babe,” Zayn moans quietly, hips rolling up some to fuck deeper into Liam. Liam groans, pinching his calf in retaliation.

“Don't,” Liam says, reaching behind him to cup one of his cheeks. His fingers dig into his skin as he spreads himself, hips pulling up before sinking back down - riding off on the head until the resistance is gone.

“Fuck me proper, then,” Zayn pleads, rolling his hips up again in defiance. He sinks deeper, making a tension take over the muscles of Liam’s back.

Liam complies, quick with his hips as he fucks down onto him. He is an expert at riding cock Zayn swears, memorizing in the way he clenches around the head before sinking down, the way his bum jiggles slightly as he moves quickly. Zayn wants to palm his arse, stain it with finger shaped red marks. He wants it to be his fingertips gripping onto Liam’s bum instead of Liam’s, and he knows Liam is touching himself like this just because Zayn can’t.   

“Like being used like this?” Liam asks tightly, glancing some over his shoulder. His jaw is tense, cheeks red and slick with sweat. His thick brows push together as he trembles. He has never been the best at dirty talk, a shy look always taking over his features when he tries, but fuck - Zayn feels like he is being set on fire every time he does.

Zayn can only groan in response, words getting lost as the pleasure pulls through his limbs from the drop of Liam’s voice. He attempts to fuck back to meet every thrust, but Liam punishes him by slowing every time he tries.

“Made to - _ah_ , ride cock, yeah?”

Liam moans softly as he sits up, fingers digging into Zayn’s knees before he bounces on his lap like he wants to prove Zayn’s words true. Zayn watches the way his head tilts back, the room filling with high pitched noises that signal his release is close.

Zayn's is too, the bundle of pleasure in his lower navel making his eyes fall shut as he trembles. He clenches onto the tie, knocking his head back as white shocks across the back of his eye lids.

He rabbits up into Liam, making the other lad gasp out. The smack of their skin is loud, their hips uncoordinated as Zayn chases his orgasm. The tie bites into his skin from the way he pulls on it, his fingers needed to grip into Liam as his orgasm washes over him.

Liam's moan matches his own as he grinds down against Zayn, milking out his orgasm. Zayn's lip hurts from the way he bites it, belly aching from the way his muscles clench. He can feel the fast rise and fall of Liam's chest, his heart pounding against Liam's back when he sinks back against him.

“You didn't come,” Zayn accuses. He tries to catch his breath as he kisses Liam's shoulder, but he can't because Liam is moving again - easing off of him as he laughs breathlessly.

“Want something else,” Liam rasps out as he grasps Zayn's legs and tugs on them. He shifts down the bed, arms straining and _fuck_ -

Liam shifts up his chest, reaching behind him to grip his arse cheeks. Zayn's heart pounds loudly in his ears as he licks his lips, thoughts racing as he tries to scooch lower.

It is so dirty, the way Liam spreads himself to show off the way his come drips out of his hole, the surrounding skin red and slick with lube. Zayn moans quietly as Liam hovers over him, chin tilting eagerly in anticipation of a taste.

“Come on,” Liam breathes desperately. “Got me thinkin’ like - love when you -”

Liam's body shakes as Zayn ducks his head forward before he can finish, tongue flicking out tentatively until it meets Liam's skin. His mouth fills with the bitter taste of himself, mixing with the heady taste of Liam and lube as Liam presses back against his mouth.

“Yeah,” Liam whimpers. “Love when you do this.”

Zayn parts his lips as he moans, savoring the needy way Liam grinds against the flat of his tongue before he fucks it into him. He kisses Liam without finesse, stroking his tongue and sucking at him, dragging his teeth against Liam’s skin until he is a loud, trembling mess above him.

“So fucking good,” Zayn praises, nuzzling against his skin so he can whisper the words. Liam always flames up when he praises him, falls apart with every word and he wishes he could see it though he appreciates the soft whimper Liam lets out. “Want you to come like this.”

He lets one of his cheeks go before Zayn hears a familiar, fast slick sound filling the room. He wants to laugh, at how his chest expands with a warmth for Liam at the same time a heat takes over his skin, threatening to make him hard again as he fucks his come back into Liam. But he is too overwhelmed, breathless at the rush of emotions he has for Liam.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Liam chants, grinding down harder against Zayn's mouth. Zayn groans, wanting to wrap an arm around Liam's belly but his hands are still tied high above his head. “Oh Zayn - _fuck_.”

“Come on, love,” Zayn whispers before wrapping his lips back around Liam. He breaches the rim with his tongue as Liam clenches around him, as he lets out a soft, sobbed out moan.

He wishes he could see the look on Liam's face when he comes, probably twisting in pleasure and straining as he tries not to press down too hard against Zayn. He rocks against Zayn instead, covering his belly before he hunches forward from the force of his orgasm.

Liam milks out across Zayn's waist before he rests his bum against Zayn's chest, and it drives Zayn mad that he can't touch, that he can't ease the shake taking over Liam's body. He squirms impatiently, a plea on the tip of his tongue as Liam tickles his fingers over his navel.

“Holy,” Liam huffs out as he turns. There is a big grin on his lips as he seats himself in Zayn’s lap, reaching out to drag a thumb across Zayn's slicked lips. Zayn only sees the flash of white on his thumb before Liam is pressing it past his lips.

Zayn groans, licking at the pad of Liam's thumb as his eyes flutter shut. Liam's lips are on his before he can make another sound, licking past his teeth like he craves to know what the two of them taste like together.

“Please take them off,” Zayn whispers quietly when he finds his voice. Liam doesn’t hesitate to nod, shifting up to untie the material wrapped around his wrists.

It is like a breath of relief when his hands fall free, but Liam doesn't let him touch as he takes his hands into his own. He rubs his thumbs over the sore skin before bringing each wrist to his lips, kissing his skin over and over instead.

“Okay?” Liam murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to Zayn's lips as he folds their hands between their chest. Zayn tickles his skin as much as he can, thumbing over his knuckles as he nods.

“I'll need a massage,” Zayn laughs quietly, nudging Liam's nose before kissing him again. He feels like jelly, sinking into the mattress underneath Liam’s weight. “And a hot bath. With you, of course”

“Of course,” Liam murmurs, fluttering his nose against Zayn's. “And I was joking earlier, by the way. I always need you.”

Zayn pushes against Liam's hold to wrap his arms around his sweaty back. “I know.”

“Always better with you.”

“Only me,” Zayn murmurs, pushing the pads of his fingers against Liam's muscles. He takes advantage of his hands finally being free, smoothing them over every inch of Liam's skin he can. His wrists hurt but he is down to do it again, maybe tie _Liam_ up next time -

“Only you,” Liam chuckles, shaking his head as his lips quirk up high into his cheeks. His eyes crinkle at the corners, nose wrinkling and it makes Zayn's chest hurt with how big it makes his heart feel. “But I reckon I wouldn't be too put off with a threesome.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, but his fond smile betrays him. “Yeah you will. Whoever it is will see that Mr. Liam Payne isn't as kind as everyone says he is.”

Liam pulls back, a look of mock offense on his face. “I'd be plenty kind, as long as they didn't touch you _too_ much.”

Zayn giggles, pushing Liam to the side so he can climb onto his lap. He grabs Liam's wrists, tucking them above his head before he pulls Liam's snapback off and places it onto his own head.

“I'm gonna go lock the door, and then -” he shifts his lips across Liam’s beard, savoring the way it scratches his chin before he hovers his lips over Liam's ear. “Use that tie so I can take you down my throat without you tugging at my hair.”

Liam groans quietly, eyes blowing out wide. Zayn doesn't actually mind the hair tugging, but he just wanted to see Liam make that overwhelmed look. 

“No point in suggesting a shower if m’gonna get you all messy again,” he says after a long moment of searching his face, eyes soft and full of warmth. He tickles his fingers under Zayn's chin, eyes falling to Zayn's lips. 

“After,” Zayn promises before pressing his lips to Liam's. He scurries towards the door, locking it before anyone can interrupt because it sounds as if there are people only a few feet away from Liam's door. “If you don’t fall asleep.”

Liam snorts, pushing up on his elbows as Zayn pads back towards him. A grin slides onto his lips easily as he settles back onto Liam’s lap, kissing him without intent - just a soft kiss to savor the soft of Liam’s lips, the gentle way they press against his own.

“You fell asleep on me last night, remember?” Liam teases between kisses, palming Zayn’s spine as Zayn pushes him back against the pillows.

“After round forty,” Zayn chuckles, curling his arms behind Liam’s head. He pulls back some, eyes lingering over Liam’s soft features. “Love you. Love me back?”

“Of course,” Liam murmurs, nuzzling against Zayn’s jaw. “Love you loads.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading? Tell me what you think? [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippIekink) if you need them!
> 
>  
> 
> (song lyrics Whos Gonna by Chris Brown)


End file.
